A son retour
by Ejes
Summary: Kagura quitte la Terre quelques temps pour s'entraîner avec son père. Ou plutôt, elle aurait dû, si seulement... Lorsqu'on annonce l'explosion du vaisseau à la télévision, Sougo ne peut y croire. Pas elle. Pas maintenant. Elle avait promis de revenir! One shot.


_Bonjour! Voilà un moment que je n'ai pas posté, et pour cause : j'ai d'abord du me préparer pour Japan Expo, puis j'étais à Japan Expo, et ensuite il a fallu se remettre de la dépression post convention... (comment ça j'en fait trop ?) Y étiez-vous ? En cosplay ou non ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, on s'est peut être croisés ! 3_

_En tout cas, voilà un nouveau oneshot!_

* * *

En cette matinée de Mai, le Shinsengumi tenait visiblement à prouver qu'ils méritaient leur surnom de « voleurs d'impôts » : leur salaire était très élevé, leur rôle était de protéger la ville et ses citoyens, et pourtant, Yamazaki s'entraînait à smasher avec sa raquette de badminton, Sougo bricolait une poupée vaudou en y cousant des cheveux d'Hijikata, le Vice-Commandant démoniaque buvait un thé devant la télé et leur commandant, Kondo, était en train de trier les milliers de photos qu'il avait pris d'Otae à son insu.

-Oi, Sougo.

L'intéressé ne leva pas la tête. Quand il aurait fini sa poupée, il n'aurait plus à se soucier d'Hijikata, alors autant s'entraîner.

-Sougo !

Soupir.

-Oui, va-crever-pourriture-de-Hijikata ?

-J'ai entendu. Va crever toi-même. Rappelle-moi pourquoi la gamine est venue, tout à l'heure ?

-La gamine ? Qui ça ?

-Tu sais bien, la chinoise des Yorozuya…

-Oh, elle.

Sougo grimaça. Quand elle était arrivée, elle lui avait directement mis un coup de genou entre les jambes. Avant même de parler. Et il avait encore mal.

-Elle est venue m'annoncer qu'elle quittait la planète quelques temps s'entraîner avec son père sur Allia… Et elle m'a promis qu'à son retour, elle serait tellement puissante qu'elle pourra me botter le cul en lisant un JUMP et en mangeant du Sukonbu. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que…

-Sougo, la ferme et regarde.

Hijikata monta le son de la télévision. Le journal télévisé diffusait une image d'explosion, avant de passer au direct et de montrer une zone dévastée, brûlée, avec les secours qui s'affairaient. La journaliste prit la parole.

-Oui, le navire qui a explosé était celui du vol NHL2987, qui devait partir pour Allia. L'explosion a eu lieu vingt minutes avant le décollage, et l'on fait état d'une quarantaine de blessés sévères. Aucun passager du navire n'a encore été retrouvé. Il n'est pas impossible que l'explosion ait détruit les corps. L'attentat pourrait avoir été causé par Harusame, qui…

Sougo n'en entendit pas plus. Il avait déjà attrapé son épée et quitté la demeure au pas de course.

_Quand on se reverra, mes bras seront tellement musclés que je pourrais te botter le cul sans souci !_

_Muscle donc ton cerveau, si tant est que tu en aies un… Avec un peu de chance tu apprendras qu'on ne botte rien avec des mains._

_Dis… Assure-toi de rester en vie tout le temps où je serais partie, d'accord ?_

_A condition que tu ne te fasses pas buter par le premier ennemi venu, China._

Cette conversation résonnait dans son crâne. Quand elle reviendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle semblait partie là où l'on ne pouvait revenir…

Quand il arriva au spatioport, tout ce qu'il vit fut une foule pressée contre des barrières, bloquée par la police. Une voix s'élevait plus fort que les autres.

-Mais laissez-nous passer bordel ! Dans les victimes que vous avez trouvées, est-ce qu'il y avait une petite fille ? Elle a seize ans, grande comme ça, rousse, avec…

La voix s'étouffa. Sougo reconnut le patron des Yorozuya, ou plutôt, il ne le reconnut pas. Un visage dévasté par l'angoisse, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Sougo soupira, amusé. Il était prêt à parier qu'il avait la même expression.

Aux côtés du permanenté, le petit brun à lunettes. Il serrait poings et dents et tentait visiblement de retenir ses larmes.

Sougo pressa le pas.

-Shinsengumi. Pourrais-je passer ?

Le policier hésita.

-C'est que… C'est la sécurité du spatioport qui s'occupe de cette affaire… Je ne sais pas si je peux… Je veux dire, au niveau des accréditations…

Sougo le regarda froidement. L'homme frémit et céda, le laissant passer.

-Et laissez passer ces deux-là. Ils me seront utiles.

Gin et Shinpachi franchirent la barrière à leur tour. Ils ne posèrent pas de question. Gin était passé de l'inquiétude à une rage sans nom.

-Ils ont dit que Harusame était fier de leur coup… Cet enfoiré, je vais lui envoyer une photo du cadavre de sa sœur, on verra s'il sera aussi fier…

-Gin-san, calme-toi. Rien ne nous dit qu'elle est… Je veux dire, tant que nous n'avons pas de confirmation…

-Vous, interpela Sougo, parlant à un des membres de la sécurité. Pourquoi personne n'est autorisé à venir identifier les corps déjà trouvés ? Vous en avez forcément trouvés, non ? Ne pouvons-nous pas les voir ?

L'agent de sécurité le dévisagea un moment.

-Nous en avons trouvé, en effet. Mais le personnel médico-légal essaie encore de reconstituer les corps. Nous n'avons pas fait d'annonce officielle pour le moment, mais il semblerait que des vingt-six personnes présentes dans le vaisseau, personnel inclus, il n'y ait pas le moindre survivant.

Les genoux de Shinpachi se dérobèrent sous son corps. Gin l'accompagna jusqu'à un banc. Ils observaient de loin la sécurité et les médecins étudier la scène, prendre en photo tous les fragments. Tout n'était que chaos. Presque la totalité de l'étage avait été détruite, même la zone où ils se trouvaient, pourtant à bonne distance, était couverte de cendres.

Le regard de Gin s'était vidé de toute émotion, il fixait un point dans le vide. Sougo jouait nerveusement avec son épée. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Dans quelques instants, il allait entendre une voix insupportable s'écrier…

-Gin-chan, Shinpachi ?!

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc. Une petite tête rousse les fixait, incrédule. Elle n'avait pas la moindre blessure, pas le moindre bleu. Elle se tenait là, devant eux, les fixant de ses yeux ronds, saine et sauve.

Shinpachi pâlit, menaçant de perdre connaissance. Gin ouvrait et fermait la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sougo s'approchait d'elle lentement.

-Oi, c'est quoi ça… Bégaya Gin. Un f-f-fantôme… Son fantôme vient nous… Rendre visite… Peut-être ne sait-elle pas qu'elle est morte ? Ah, il vaudrait mieux éviter de le lui dire alors… Non, c'est stupide, elle m'aura entendu…

Il faisait l'idiot parce qu'il était perdu. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il y a deux secondes à peine il venait d'apprendre qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, et là voilà, devant lui.

Sougo était maintenant tout à côté d'elle. Il tendit une main tremblante vers elle. Et la pinça de toutes ses forces. Elle sursauta et lui colla une droite dans la mâchoire sans plus réfléchir.

-Danna, je pense pouvoir certifier à 100% qu'elle est vivante… Assura-t-il en se massant la mâchoire.

Gin, Shinpachi et elle se faisaient face sans bouger. Sougo décida de leur donner un coup de pouce, ou plutôt de donner un coup de pied dans le dos de la jeune fille, la poussant dans les bras de son protecteur.

Bras qui se resserrèrent comme un étau sur le frêle petit corps. Gin tendit le bras pour attraper Shinpachi, le joindre à cette étreinte. Difficile de dire lequel des trois avait commencé à pleurer, mais il avait été rejoint par les deux autres immédiatement.

Sougo sourit, les observant. Il se rappelait une fois où, petit, il s'était perdu dans la forêt toute une journée. C'était finalement Kondo qui l'avait retrouvé et ramené à sa sœur. Il s'était jeté dans les bras de Mitsuba et ils avaient pleuré tous les deux pendant quelques temps, relâchant l'inquiétude qui s'était accumulé, puis les bras puissants de Kondo l'avaient fait décoller du sol pour le faire sauter en l'air.

Etait-ce ce souvenir, ou bien le fait qu'il avait cru perdre sa némésis ? Toujours est-il qu'une larme vint rouler sur sa joue. Il l'essuya aussitôt.

-Kagura-chan… Comment se fait-il… Tu devais être dans la navette, et ils ont dit…

Kagura haussa les épaules et éclata de rire.

-Mon visa n'était pas aux normes, selon eux. La date était dépassée, alors ils ne m'ont pas laissée monter. J'étais en train de les insulter copieusement quand on a entendu la détonation…

Nul ne mentionna Harusame. C'était inutile d'en rajouter.

-Je pense que je vais aller… Prendre l'air. Me remettre de tout ça. Tu m'accompagnes, Shinpachi ?

Shinpachi regarda Gin sans comprendre.

-Quoi ? Mais, Kagura-chan…

-Je suis sûre qu'elle a encore des histoires de _visa_ à régler. Accompagne-moi.

Il désigna de manière peu subtile Sougo, resté en retrait. Si Kagura avait compris l'allusion, elle n'en dit rien. Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant les deux rivaux en face à face.

-Il semblerait que… Ton bottage de cul soit pour plus tard, Sadique.

-Ha, même avec des années d'expériences, tu n'y arriverais pas, China.

Silence. Ils se fixaient, yeux dans les yeux. Se jaugeant. Puis soudain, Sougo sourit.

-On raconte que les crétins ne meurent jamais. Tu viens d'en apporter la preuve.

Elle se précipita vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

Trois jours plus tard, la vie avait repris son cours normal. Le Shinsengumi ne faisait rien de ses journées, les Yorozuya ne faisaient rien de leurs journées, Kagura et Sougo se battaient comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Le pays était en deuil, et pourtant, tout le monde faisait comme si cette tragédie n'avait jamais existé. L'oublier pour mieux l'accepter. Les seuls preuves restantes de cet attentat furent les tombes des vingt-six victimes, les éclats de verre et de métal qui joncheraient le sol encore longtemps, et ce cadavre, gorge tranchée, littéralement crucifié près de la porte du spatioport, un mot épinglé à sa veste. « Voilà le vrai coupable. Porte-toi bien, petite sœur. »

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!_


End file.
